Construction costs for hospitals and other medical care facilities depend in part on the cost of required medical equipment as well as the efficiency of installation of such equipment during the construction phase. One major item installed in most patient care areas is a wall panel for providing medical gases and electrical services at the bedside. Modular assemblies for such panels have simplified installation of these services. Nevertheless, there remains a need to simplify the production and assembly of these units, and to provide greater efficiency in the installation of the units at the construction site. Further, there is a need for modular in-wall type units that provide a more compact, vertically oriented interface for users. Still further, there is a need for a vertically oriented in-wall unit with convenient equipment management capabilities.